Beautiful Mess
by chichai tori
Summary: ¿Por qué pretendía no conocerlo? ¿Por qué le había pedido que le mintiera a su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué de todas las chicas de Japón tenía que ser ella? Sora Takenouchi
1. Un día ordinario

**Un día ordinario**

Se levantó antes de que su alarma sonará, 7:17 exactamente. Suspiró y se rascó la nuca despeinándose aún más de lo que ya estaba. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado, sus pies rozando el frío piso de la habitación.

Se quedó inmóvil por varios minutos, con ambas manos cubrió su rostro, suspiró con cansancio y una vez más pasó una de sus manos por su cabello. No había descansado, se había despertado entre sueños y todos giraban en torno a lo mismo. Liberó un pequeño gemido de hastío, iba a ser un largo día.

Se levantó sintiendo un escalofrío al sentir el contacto total con el frío piso de su departamento. _Café_. Era lo que necesitaba, y probablemente necesitaría más de 3 tazas para lograr sobrevivir el día.

Antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, giró y vio su cama con desdén. _Muy grande para una sola persona._

Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera para el café, levantó su mirada hacia el techo. No sólo sería un día largo, sería uno de esos días donde su límite de paciencia era mínimo, especialmente con otras personas. Por suerte ese día no tenía que dar clases, no tenía que interactuar con casi nadie, sólo lo estrictamente necesario, un 'Hola' 'Buenos días' 'Gracias' y 'Por favor'.

En una hora estaba desayunado, bañado, vestido y listo para salir al trabajo. Estaba nublado, y de acuerdo a las predicciones de las noticias había una posibilidad del 65% de precipitación. Era un día frío. Se puso unos pantalones mezclilla de color oscuro, una playera de manga larga de color blanco, y un blazer negro que lo hacía lucir ligeramente formal.

Era curioso como el subterráneo se llenaba de gente en los días fríos. Era un viaje de 35 minutos desde la puerta de su casa hasta la silla de cuero que se encontraba en su pequeña oficina. Se colocó sus audífonos y se perdió en su pequeño mundo.

Suspiró en alivio cuando llegó a su cubículo, cerró la puerta y se llenó de silencio. _Paz_. Sonrió para sí mismo.

En general se reconocía a él mismo como una persona bastante atenta, sin embargo, entre la investigación y las clases debía de mantener un cierto orden. Abrió una pequeña agenda negra que estaba justo en el centro de su escritorio y la hojeo hasta llegar al día indicado, en una letra desfachatada leyó una sola palabra 'Exámenes'. _Mierda_. Era cierto, las clases habían empezado hace un par de semanas pero tenía que comenzar a preparar los exámenes para sus alumnos. Efectivamente este día se había prologando mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado. Sin pensarlo dos veces encendió su laptop y comenzó a revisar un pequeño cuaderno con notas para empezar a formular las preguntas del examen.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, estaba por servirse su quinta taza de café cuando decidió que era mejor cambiar por té, al menos por el siguiente par de horas. Una deliciosa taza de té de tila. Antes de que pudiera sentarse a trabajar nuevamente, alguien tocó la puerta de su despacho.

"Adelante" Dijo en una voz ronca.

Una chica de cabello negro y cortó asomó su cabeza por la puerta "Hola Profesor Ishida" Dijo con un tono de voz apenado.

"Oh. Hola Mai" Le dio una ligera sonrisa "Por favor pasa" La chica entró lentamente, cerrando la puerta, y se quedó parada, viéndolo fijamente con una sonrisa tímida pero ligeramente coqueta. El rubio se movió incomodo "¿Te puedo ofrecer un té o café?" La chica negó con la cabeza soltando una pequeña risita "¿Agua?"

"No gracias profesor, estoy bien" Yamato volvió a sonreír, un poco menos natural que la vez anterior.

"No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, puedes llamarme Yamato. Siéntate por favor." La chica sonrió coquetamente mientras se sentaba en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio "Er… entonces Mai… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Intentó adoptar un tono de seriedad y ligera superioridad, después de todo era el profesor.

"Ehm…" La chica se quedó pensativa, como si tuviera que analizar con extremo cuidado sus palabras. Daba la impresión de que no sabía porque estaba ahí exactamente "Estaba pensando que quizá podría ayudarme con el tema para mi proyecto final"

"¿Estás teniendo problemas tan pronto?" La miró incrédulo.

La chica lo miró como si la acabaran de atrapar diciendo una mentira "Ah…" Balbuceó "Es que estoy teniendo problemas para definir mi tema. No estoy segura—"

Una voz varonil la interrumpió "Matt" Gritó alegremente un muchacho irrumpiendo en la habitación "Oh lo siento, no sabía que estabas en asesoría"

"T.K." Yamato sonrió y se levantó de la silla "No te preocupes, dame un segundo" hizo un gesto con la mano y dirigió su mirada a la chica que estaba frente a él. "Mai porque no trabajas en una lista de temas que te interesen para tu proyecto final y los revisamos la semana que entra ¿suena bien?" La chica asintió con fuerza y se levantó para encontrarse directamente con un chico alto, rubio, de ojos azules, era como si viera a su profesor pero unos años más joven. La chica se quedó pasmada, el parecido entre los dos chicos era irrefutable. Lo señaló quedándose en silencio.

"Soy su hermano" Contestó el chico sonriendo.

"Oh, por supuesto" Rió melodiosamente antes de girarse a ver a su profesor "Entonces nos vemos la semana que entra" Le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió rápidamente de la oficina.

"¿Te das cuenta que tiene 18 años?" Dijo el menor de los Ishida de manera socarrona.

"No seas ridículo Takeru" Respondió Yamato al ver lo que su hermano estaba insinuando "Y tiene 19" Takeru rió ante el comentario de su hermano y se sentó en la silla que estaba previamente ocupada por la joven.

"Son las dos de la tarde ya, pensé que podríamos ir a comer ¿Tienes tiempo no?" Preguntó a su hermano mientras jugueteaba con una de las plumas que estaba sobre el escritorio.

"Ah… suena bastante bien ¿Qué tienes ganas de comer?" Takeru sonrió de oreja a oreja. No tenía que decirlo.

Ambos salieron del edificio y comenzaron a caminar hacia un pequeño restaurante italiano que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de la universidad en donde Yamato impartía clases.

"Sabes…" Comenzó el menor mientras tomaban asiento en una pequeña mesa dentro del restaurante "creo que deberías de tener cuidado con tus alumnas"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Yamato confundido

"Creo que tienen un pequeño un ligero interés en ti que va más allá de lo académico"

"¿Estás diciendo que se sienten atraídas hacia mí?"

"Exactamente" Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Por un momento consideró la teoría de su hermano, era cierto que las chicas de su clase se acercaban más a él de lo que lo hacían los chicos. Pero nunca pensó en esto de sobre manera "T.K. yo—" Su hermano lo interrumpió.

"Sólo tenlo en mente, no te vendría mal tener una novia falsa. Por prevención"

Yamato rió y ambos vieron el menú en silencio por un par de minutos. Finalmente Takeru ordenó la lasaña y su hermano los ravioles rellenos de espinaca. En un par de minutos ambos tenían sus platos frente a ellos.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Kari?" Preguntó Yamato mientras cortaba uno de sus ravioles a la mitad.

Takeru se rascó la cabeza antes de contestar "Bastante bien" dijo con un dejo de inseguridad "Es sólo que mi estimado cuñado puede llegar a ser peor que un dolor de muelas cuando se lo propone"

Yamato sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, su mejor amigo era bastante sobreprotector con cualquier cosa con la que estuviera relacionado, especialmente con su hermana. "Supongo que es parte de comprar todo el paquete ¿no?" Realmente no sabía que decirle, ya le había sugerido un par de veces que hablara directamente con Taichi pero a pesar de esto no se animaba hacerlo. Le causaba angustia ver a su hermano menor así, pero desde un principio había decidido no triangular la relación, tomar su distancia y que ellos dos lo arreglaran. Pero algunas veces le costaba más trabajo que otras.

"Hablando de Tai ¿irás esta noche?" Preguntó Takeru viéndolo fijamente, como si quisiera obligarlo a decir que sí.

"¿A qué?" Preguntó desconcertado

"¿Es en serio? ¿No lo sabes?"

"No" Contestó secamente

"Claro que lo sabes, es sólo que se te olvidó" Rió al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hermano mayor "Nos invitó a un bar para celebrar que al fin cerró el trato con los restauranteros del norte. Pero yo honestamente creo que es una excusa para presentarnos la nueva chica con la que está saliendo"

"Es cierto" Dijo Yamato en tono de derrota. No quería ir. Por supuesto que no quería ir. Desde que se levantó lo único que deseaba era que el día acabara lo más pronto posible. No había descansado nada por culpa de esos estúpido sueños y lo peor es que escenas de estos se habían estado colando todo el día en su cabeza haciéndole más difícil concentrarse. Si iba a la celebración de Taichi lo único que lograría sería irritarse más de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Estás teniendo un mal día cierto?" Dijo Takeru con preocupación. Por primera vez desde que vio a su hermano estaba notando las ojeras formada debajo de sus ojos, la ligera palidez de su piel y su expresión de cansancio y tedio.

"Dormí mal. Son de esos días que quieres que acaben antes de que te levantes de la cama" Soltó un pequeño resoplido mezclada con una ligera risa.

"¿Quieres hablarlo?" Ofreció el rubio menor de manera amable a lo cual recibió una inmediata negación "Quizá debas de ir…" Dijo Takeru en un tono honesto "Puede que te despeje la mente"

"No lo sé T.K" Dijo inseguro "Estoy muy cansado, sólo quiero ir a mi cama, tomarme una rica taza de té y quedarme dormido"

"Está bien… pero probablemente Tai no te lo permita"

Yamato volvió a suspirar, su hermano tenía razón. Era imposible, literalmente imposible, que Taichi lo dejara faltar a su celebración. Era capaz de irlo a buscar a su casa y sacarlo a rastras con tal de que fuera, no sería la primera vez. Miró el piso a manera de derrota y volvió a suspirar.

"Tienes razón, pero será mejor que acabe esos exámenes antes de la noche" Takeru le sonrió.

* * *

Tomó otro trago dejando que el whiskey se deslizara lentamente por su garganta, otorgándole ese ardor que sólo el alcohol podía. Había llegado temprano por lo que había decido ir a la barra a tomar un par de tragos para animarse antes de que llegaran sus amigos. Era su segundo whiskey.

"¡Ahí estas!" Dijo una voz familiar

"Tai" Reconoció a su amigo antes de que se diera la vuelta y lo recibiera con un amigable abrazo. Su mejor amigo, Taichi, iba vestido muy formalmente, como si hubiera salido de una reunión de trabajo. Traía unos pantalones de vestir grises y una camisa blanca remangada a la altura del codo. Su cabello, como siempre, estilizado en un peinado que le daba un look casual.

"Te estábamos esperando"

"Llegué hace cuarenta minutos. Vine a la barra a tomar un trago en lo que llegaban. Supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo." Taichi rió amablemente ante el comentario de su amigo.

"Te ves cansado" Dijo el moreno con un tono de preocupación "Aunque un poco más elegante que la última vez" Dijo haciendo énfasis en el atuendo del rubio. Llevaba una camisa azul cielo que hacia resaltar el azul de sus ojos y unos pantalones de mezclilla claros, el cabello lo traía elegantemente desarreglado por lo que se veía ligeramente rebelde.

"Esta vez no estoy recién bajado de un avión" Taichi soltó una carcajada recordando lo mal que Yamato se veía la última vez. "Me enteré que cerraste el trato. Felicidades" Dijo el rubio sonriendo a su amigo.

"Así es, por eso los invité a todos aquí. Debemos brindar. Estuve meses intentando cerrar ese trato" Contestó el moreno jovialmente. "¿Por qué no vamos a la mesa en donde están los demás? Todos están preguntando por ti" Le dio unos codazos amistosos en las costillas, mientras se dirigían a una mesa en la parte posterior del bar. "Aparte hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte"

"¿Tú nueva novia?" El rubio levantó las cejas indagando.

"No es mi novia. Al menos no todavía." Respondió el moreno firmemente.

Llegaron a la mesa en donde estaban todos sus amigos, Yamato se acercó a saludarlos de uno por uno. Hasta cierto punto se sintió reconfortado al estar entre esa compañía, eran pocas las veces que se reunían todos, sólo en los cumpleaños y algunas navidades o años nuevos.

A pesar de la presencia de Yamato todos estaban intrigados por una historia que estaba contando Hikari, la hermana menor de Tai. Por lo que no tardaron en regresar su atención a la pequeña castaña.

"Entonces Tai, ésta nueva novia tuya ¿es invisible o…?" Dijo Yamato haciendo caso omiso a la historia de Hikari. Todos en la mesa eran conocidos, no había nadie nuevo.

"No es mi novia" Tai lo miró con reproche "Ahí viene" El moreno señaló a la parte opuesta del bar.

Yamato se tardó unos segundos en ubicar a quien se refería su mejor amigo, hasta que la vio. Una sensual pelirroja caminando lentamente hacia ellos, vestida en un hermoso vestido negro.

Todo su mundo se paralizó, era ella, definitivamente era ella. La chica que lo había estado persiguiendo todo el día en su mente. La chica que no lo había dejado concentrarse durante todo el día. La chica que lo había mantenido despierto toda la noche.

La chica de sus sueños.

* * *

**Primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no hay mucha acción pero las cosas se aclararán un poco en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Por favor R&R**


	2. Conocidos desconocidos

**Conocidos desconocidos**

La música lo ensordecía, el mismo ritmo repitiéndose una y otra vez. Su mente funcionaba lo más rápido que podía, sentía como todo daba vueltas rápidamente volviendo lo demás brumoso. No podía concentrarse en una sola cosa, todo era muy confuso.

"¿Matt?" Yamato miró a Taichi con desconcierto, tanto el moreno como la pelirroja lo veían de manera extraña, como si hubieran estado intentando capturar su atención por varios minutos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el rubio extrañado.

Taichi señaló a la chica junto a él con su pulgar "Ella es Sora. Sora Takenouchi"

"Mucho gusto" Sora extendió su mano hacia Yamato de manera dudosa.

Yamato observó este gesto con confusión y muy lentamente estrechó la mano de la chica. La vio fijamente a los ojos. Era ella. Por supuesto que era ella. No le cabía la menor duda. Su cabeza se llenó de preguntas: ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Cómo había conocido a Tai? ¿Eran novios?...

"¿Yamato verdad?" Preguntó la chica, atrayendo la atención del rubio una vez más. Yamato asintió lentamente.

"Puedes decirle Matt" Dijo Taichi de manera jovial, abrazando a su mejor amigo por los hombros. Sora sonrió. "Matt" El moreno lo sacudió de los hombros como un gesto para que reaccionara.

"Eh… ah, sí, Matt está perfecto" Yamato fingió una sonrisa.

"Voy por una cerveza ¿Quieren algo chicos?" Preguntó Sora amablemente.

"Dos cervezas" Taichi respondió dándole una gran sonrisa.

En cuanto la pelirroja desapareció entre la gente, Taichi se giró para ver a Yamato directamente a los ojos. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo volvió a sacudir fuertemente "¡Matt! ¿Qué te sucede?"

El rubio lo miró directamente a los ojos "Lo siento Taichi. Voy al baño" Se soltó del agarre de su amigo y se dio la media vuelta para ir a los baños del bar.

Caminó entre la gente, empujándola fuertemente hasta que logró encerrarse en el baño ¿qué importaba si había gente esperando? Necesitaba estar solo un par de minutos.

Se mojó la cara varias veces. Si era la Sora que él pensaba ¿Por qué pretendía no conocerlo? Sus pensamientos comenzaron a dar vueltas otra vez. Quizá era uno de esos sueños que se mezclaba con la realidad. Por como ella se comportaba, era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía. Quizá se estaba volviendo loco. Sí, probablemente era eso. No había otra explicación.

Respiró profundamente, tenía que controlarse, no podía seguir actuando como retrasado mental enfrente de sus amigos. Quizá podría apartar a Sora en algún momento y… El pensamiento se desvaneció ¿Qué haría? ¿La interrogaría? Seguro parecería un acosador paranoico… ¡Pero estaba seguro que la conocía!

_Déjalo ir_. Le aconsejó una voz al fondo de sus pensamientos. No quería, pero tenía un presentimiento de que si no escuchaba esa voz las cosas saldrían horriblemente mal. Si Sora realmente estaba pretendiendo no conocerlo, tendría una razón válida para hacerlo _¿No?_ Respiró profundo, se mojó la cara una última vez y salió del baño, dispuesto a ignorar el hecho de que él y Sora se habían conocido antes.

De lejos observó a sus amigos, ahora todos estaban sentados en la mesa, Taichi estaba abrazando a Sora por la cintura y reía mientras contaba una anécdota embarazosa. Seguramente estarían hablando de él.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó Taichi al verlo llegar.

"Mucho" Sonrió Yamato. Inmediatamente se giró para ver a Sora "Lo lamento, el trabajo ha estado muy pesado últimamente" Suspiró y luego sonrió de manera honesta.

Sora levantó una ceja extrañada pero no puedo evitar devolver la sonrisa al notar la sinceridad de la disculpa del rubio. "Suele pasar" Agregó, ofreciéndole su cerveza. Yamato la tomó haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

"Entonces… Tai nos estaba contando la vez que te atraparon en el closet con Noriko" Interrumpió un joven muchacho de cabellos castaños de manera juguetona. Daisuke. Debido a que trabajaba con Taichi en el negocio restaurantero iba vestido en un elegante traje azul marino.

El rubio lo vio seriamente mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su mejor amigo. "Quiero aclarar que eso no sucedió como Taichi lo cuenta" Carraspeó un poco al final.

"Por favor Yamato" Dijo Hikari socarronamente "Esa historia es una de las pocas excepciones donde mi hermano lo cuenta exactamente como pasó"

Yamato se rascó la barbilla e hizo caso omiso de todos los comentarios burlones de sus amigos.

"Todos sabemos que eres todo un mujeriego Yamato" Rió un joven de cabellos azules. Era el mayor del grupo. El Dr. Joe Kido.

"Era" Enfatizó el rubio de manera molesta.

"Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, amigo" Todos en la mesa soltaron una carcajada por el comentario de Taichi. Todos menos Sora, que sólo sonrió y dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

Yamato negó con la cabeza "No les creas" Dijo viendo a Sora fijamente a los ojos "Además… mi querido amigo Taichi, no se queda muy atrás ¿Cierto Tai?" El moreno escupió un poco de cerveza ante el comentario del rubio.

"Yamato" Amenazó Taichi entre dientes.

"¡Sora!" Exclamó Hikari "¿Bailamos?" La pelirroja asintió inmediatamente, era obvio que no quería ser parte de la escena que estaba por venir.

Takeru rió fuertemente y antes de que Yamato pudiera reaccionar, su hermano menor lo estaba llevando a rastras hacia la barra.

Yamato se dejó llevar y al llegar a la barra se desplomó en uno de los bancos. Recorrió todo el bar con la mirada, y justo cuando pasaba por la pista de baile no pudo evitar enfocarse en la bella pelirroja.

"Aquí tienes" Dijo Takeru ofreciéndole una cerveza, él la aceptó pero no separó su vista de la chica que se encontraba en medio de la pista. "¿Es linda no?" Preguntó su hermano menor leyendo sus pensamientos.

Yamato desvió la mirada hacia su cerveza y luego a su acompañante "Bastante agradable" Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"¿Estás bien?"

Yamato se rascó la cabeza ante la pregunta "¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que conoces a alguien pero aparentemente no lo habías hecho?"

Takeru lo vio seriamente y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza preguntándole si se refería a la chica "¿Sora?"

"Si, es muy extraño" Respondió Yamato con una mirada confundida.

"Quizá la conoces de otra vida" Takeru rió ante su propio comentario.

"Quizá" Rió Yamato. Pero sabía que no era cierto. Sabía perfectamente que la conocía de esta vida, estaba seguro.

Continuaron platicando un rato hasta que ambos terminaron su cerveza.

"¿Otra?" Ofreció el menor amablemente.

El rubio negó con la cabeza "Creo que iré a casa" Bostezó y se talló los ojos.

"Fue un día largo ¿no?"

"No tienes idea" Yamato rió suavemente "¿Le puedes decir a los demás que tuve que irme?"

"Por supuesto" Dijo el menor de manera afectuosa.

"Te llamo mañana" Estrechó la mano de su hermano, le dio un abrazo y salió del bar.

* * *

Por lo general a Sora no le costaba trabajo concentrarse en su trabajo, era muy fácil. Le gustaba y eso lo hacía muy sencillo. Pero al parecer hoy era un día en donde su cabeza estaba en todos lados menos donde debía estar. No estaba segura si había sido porque había tomado un poco más de lo normal ayer por la noche… o quizá había sido por Yamato, lo más seguro era por la segunda razón.

Estaba a punto de comenzar su trabajo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente. En el identificador aparecieron tres letras. _Tai_.

"Hola" Dijo Sora un poco más seria de lo que hubiera preferido.

"_¡Hola!"_ Contestó el muchacho jovialmente _"¿Cómo estás?" _

"¿Bien y tú?"

"_Bien, también. Oye estaba pensando que quizá nos podríamos ver para comer…"_

_Maldición. _No esperaba que Taichi la invitara a comer hoy, y tenía ese pequeño asunto pendiente por resolver. Pensó rápidamente en una excusa "Lo siento Tai, tengo una junta de trabajo a las 4:00, creo que comeré en la oficina temprano" Sabía que Taichi no podría desocuparse antes de las 3:30 y por lo tanto no tendrían tiempo para comer.

"_Oh no sabía ¡Mucha suerte! Te marco en la tarde. Un beso"_

Sora sonrió, no podía evitarlo ante la entusiasmo de Taichi. "Besos." Colgó el teléfono y observó el reloj. Tenía exactamente 3 horas para acabar los diseños. Vio su celular fijamente y lo apagó, si quería terminar a tiempo no podía darse el lujo de tener más interrupciones.

* * *

Yamato se reclinó en su silla mientras miraba fijamente el monitor de su pantalla, ladeo un poco la cabeza ¿La pregunta estaba bien planteada? Estaba haciendo los exámenes que aplicaría la semana entrante y siempre le gustaba estar seguro que la redacción de estos fuera la correcta. En varias ocasiones había tenido problemas por esto mismo.

Suspiró y se levantó para servirse otra taza de café. Le gustaba tener su propia cafetera dentro de su oficina, podía hacer el café exactamente como a él le gustaba. Durante todo el día había invertido una gran cantidad de energía en no pensar en los sucesos de la noche anterior. Especialmente en el hecho de que ya conocía a Sora, pero obedientemente estaba haciendo caso a la voz que había insistido en que lo dejara ir. Tomó un sorbo de su café y despejó su mente del tema por milésima vez en el día.

Tarareo al ritmo de la canción que estaba de fondo y vio el pequeño reloj de su computadora: 14:14. Justo en ese momento su estomago hizo un pequeño ruido. Era hora de comer. Releyó la pregunta y cambió un par de palabras sólo para asegurarse que fuera claro como el agua. Sonrió con satisfacción y cantó en voz baja.

Estaba echando un último vistazo a la estructura del examen cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

"Hola"

Levantó la vista y una vez más frente a él se encontraba la chica que lo había estado persiguiendo estos últimos días. La hermosa pelirroja. Sora Takenouchi.

"Sora…" dijo sorprendido "Hola" Respondió mientras su cabeza daba vueltas.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó la chica en un falso tono de amabilidad.

"Bien…" Contestó el rubio, bastante confundido. No quería sonar grosero pero de verdad no entendía que hacia la chica ahí. A penas se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que estaba loco al pensar que había conocido a Sora antes, pero ahí estaba parada en medio de su oficina, frente a él. Hablaba en un tono muy familiar, como si se conocieran desde hace meses. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué era lo que hacía ahí o si todo estaba bien la chica lo interrumpió.

"Tenemos que hablar."

* * *

**¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! No sé si realmente se aclararon las cosas o todo se volvió más confuso… pero recuerden que la historia apenas está empezando ;)**

**Las cosas van a tomar un giro bastante interesante en el siguiente capítulo, espero que le esté gustando :D**

**¡Gracias a Sweet21, Rafa Takenouchi y Guest por los reviews!¡ Gracias también a los que pusieron Fav y Alert! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo :)**

**Espero que puedan tomarse unos minutillos y escriban un review, es excelente motivación para seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Cuídense!**


	3. Vamos a Pretender

**Vamos a Pretender…**

Yamato miró fijamente su capuchino, tenía que admitir que la visita sorpresa de la pelirroja le había quitado el apetito por completo. Su atención se vio capturada por su acompañante que llegaba a la mesa con un jugo y un apetitoso sándwich.

Fue por primera vez que observo con detenimiento a la chica. Iba vestida con un suéter de color blanco haciendo el carmesí de sus ojos aún más llamativo. Su cabello iba sujetado en una media cola, dos mechones rebeldes caían en ambos lados enmarcando su rostro. Llevaba puestos unos jeans ajustados, color mezclilla clara, y unas botas bajas de color café claro. No podía negarlo, y nunca lo había hecho, era una chica extremadamente atractiva. No sólo era el hermoso rostro resaltado por su cabello y ojos de color fuego, tenía un cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado y atlético. Cerró sus ojos, apretándolos fuertemente mientras giraba su cabeza a otro lado. _Tai_.

La chica tomó asiento frente a él, y lo miró directamente a los ojos, fueron sólo unos segundos antes de que desviara su mirada a su sándwich. El aire de petulancia e indiferencia con el que había llegado a su oficina se habían desvanecido y transformado en vergüenza y timidez.

"¿Seguro qué no quieres nada de comer?" Preguntó la chica en un tono avergonzado.

"No" Contestó fríamente, buscando su mirada "Gracias" Agregó en un tono cortés pero distante.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada y lo vio a través de sus largas pestañas. "Estás enojado" Afirmó levantando el rostro y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Yamato confundido, no era un comentario que estuviera esperando.

"Estas enojado" Repitió Sora en un tono obvio.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Tienes el ceño fruncido…" Hizo un gesto con su mano, señalando la frente baja del muchacho.

"Oh…" Fue entonces que se percató de la presión en su entrecejo, tenía razón. Inmediatamente cambio su expresión soltando un suspiro.

"¿Quieres una mordida?" Ofreció la chica amablemente.

Yamato negó con la cabeza, y pasó su mano por su cabello, desordenándolo. "¿Por qué…?" Suspiró "¿Porqué estamos aquí Sora?" Preguntó seriamente dándole una mirada impositiva.

La aludida volvió a desviar su mirada, y mordió su labio inferior en forma de arrepentimiento. Yamato no pudo evitar notar este gesto. Sus labios estaban ligeramente más rosados que el resto de su piel, y tenían un brillo que los hacía ver muy atractivos. Demasiado. Antes de que pudiera divagar más al respecto desvió la mirada y mentalmente empezó a enumerar las estrellas más cercanas al Sistema Solar.

"Matt yo…" El chico se recargó en su silla al escuchar su nombre. La manera en la que ella lo decía tenía algo que lo relajaba, algo que lo hacía sentir diferente. La chica tomó aire y su mirada se volvió fría, frunció el ceño. "Te traje aquí por tres razones" Había tomado un aire muy diferente, como si fuera a hablar de negocios. "La primera es porque creo que debo disculparme" El tono formal se desvaneció en la última palabra.

"¿Mmm?" El chico la miró incrédulo.

"Por mi comportamiento de ayer, Matt…" Una vez más desvió la mirada. "Pretender no conocerte, hacerte pasar un rato difícil con Tai. Involucrarte en una situación… complicada" Dirigió su mirada a los orbes azules del muchacho. "Lo siento Matt."

El rubio se quedó pasmado. Era como si su cerebro hubiera recibido instrucciones en otro idioma y tenía que traducirlas antes de poder procesarlas. "Sora… yo—."

Antes de que pudiera continuar la chica lo interrumpió "La segunda cosa, y que creo que es obvia… es porque te debo una explicación" La chica se detuvo y suspiró "Yo sabía que Tai y tu eran mejores amigos" El chico le dio una señal con la cabeza para indicarle que no entendía. La chica prosiguió "Vi una foto de ustedes dos en un campamento cuando fui a su casa"

"Oh…" Yamato no agregó nada más, dándole pauta a la chica para que continuara con su explicación.

"Fue hace una semana. Pensé que lo mejor sería decirle para evitarnos confusiones y peleas, después de todo ¿Qué tan grave podría ser?" La pelirroja negó con la cabeza "Justo el día que planeaba decirle fuimos a comer con Kari, y salió el tema de tu hermano. Tai se puso histérico. Ni siquiera recuerdo porque, sólo sé que era una tontería. Era una faceta de él que nunca había visto, posesivo, celoso, controlador… Fue entonces cuando me arrepentí. Me dio miedo su reacción." La mirada del chico era más tranquila, Sora continuó "No supe que hacer. Todo empeoró cuando me dijo que me quería presentar a sus amigos al día siguiente, quería que los conociera, especialmente a ti. No tuve tiempo de pensar, así que cuando te vi pensé que la mejor solución era pretender que no te conocía." Se detuvo para ver la reacción del chico, Yamato seguía impasible en su silla, viéndola pacientemente, escuchando toda la historia. Esperó varios momentos en silencio a que Yamato agregara algo, pero no sucedió nada. "Esa es la explicación… Sé que es estúpido e infantil, pero—." Se vio interrumpida cuando el rubio comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

"¿Cuál es la tercer cosa?"

"¿Hum?" Preguntó extrañada

"Dijiste que me habías traído aquí por tres razones. La primera es disculparte, la segunda para darme una explicación ¿cuál es la tercera?"

"Ah…" Suspiró la chica cuando supo que debía continuar. Nuevamente se mordió el labio inferior. Yamato cerró sus ojos nuevamente. _Alfa Centauri, Estrella de Barnard, Wolf 359, Lalande 21185_… Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la chica habló "Quiero pedirte un favor…"

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó intrigado.

"Que me sigas el juego" Dijo tajantemente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Que continuemos pretendiendo que no nos conocemos"

"No es que me hayas dejado alguna opción ¿o sí?" Preguntó con un dejo de hastío.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Respondió la chica con el mismo tono.

"Pues si Sora. No es que exactamente me hayas pedido mi opinión sobre la decisión que tomaste"

"Lo sé… Lo siento Yama." Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico al escuchar ese apodo. De pronto el rostro de la chica se iluminó "Pero no creo que sea tan difícil Matt. Es decir sólo nos veremos en cenas ocasionales y cumpleaños ¿no? " Un dejo de felicidad se notaba en su voz.

"Me estas pidiendo que le mienta a mi mejor amigo." Sentenció en un tono frío e incrédulo.

La chica miró sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Suspiró en forma de derrota. "Es ridículo lo sé. Es sólo que… No lo sé. Es el tipo de chico con el que debería de estar ¿sabes?"

"¿El tipo de chico con el qué deberías de estar?" Preguntó anonadado.

"Yo solía ser un imán para idiotas, desde que era más joven. Y entonces lo encontré. Es lindo, se preocupa, es atento… Le importo."

"No va a ser tan sencillo como crees Sora."

"¿Por qué?"

Yamato suspiró "Tai es del tipo de personas que le gusta mezclar círculos sociales. Nos vamos a ver más seguido de lo que crees" El rubio soltó una risa en forma de ladrido "Me he hecho amigo de alguna de las novias de Tai."

"No somos novios" Dijo la chica como si fuera reflejo.

"¿Cuál es el problema con esa palabra?" Preguntó Yamato extrañado.

"Nada— sólo… no somos novios" Respondió entrecortadamente.

"Está bien" Suspiró el chico. Se tapo la cara con ambas manos "¡Es tan complicado!" Exclamó con exasperación. La miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

Sora le dio una mirada suplicante. Yamato no entendía ¿Por qué si no eran novios, y hacían especial énfasis en esa parte, la chica estaba arriesgando tanto por Taichi? No tenía sentido. Quizá Sora tenía razón y no era tan difícil mantener la farsa, todo lo contrario, era relativamente sencillo. Yamato era una persona bastante reservada y no tenía problemas en mantener un secreto; de hecho no sería la primera vez que le ocultaría un secreto a su amigo, había mantenido la relación de Takeru y Hikari en secreto por varios meses antes de que se decidieran a decirle. Pero esto era diferente, era un secreto mucho más arriesgado, y entre más tiempo pasara peor sería. Si Taichi se llegaba a enterar por alguna razón, muy probablemente terminaría con su amistad. Lo que realmente debía de preguntarse es si realmente quería arriesgarse por Sora Takenouchi.

"Sora—."

"¿Sora?" Yamato se vio interrumpido por una voz masculina y demasiado familiar para su gusto.

"Mierda…" Suspiró el rubio en voz baja.

"¡Tai!" Exclamó la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que el chico con el que había estado saliendo el último par de semanas estaba ahí.

"Hola…" Dijo extrañado "¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías una cita de trabajo."

"La tiene" Contestó Yamato mientras se levantaba para saludar a su mejor amigo. "Es sólo que empieza dentro de media hora." Sonrió cálidamente.

"Oh, con razón" Exclamó el muchacho de manera jovial

"Sí, vine a comer algo antes de la entrevista y me encontré a Yamato" ¿Yamato? ¿Ahora era Yamato? Frunció el ceño, prefería mucho más cuando lo llamaba Matt, y si podía escoger, Yama era su favorito.

"¿Y tú qué haces por aquí Taichi?" Inquirió el rubio.

"Voy a comer con Kari. Nos vamos a ver por aquí, se me hizo temprano y decidí pasar por un jugo." Respondió el moreno de manera jovial.

Yamato asintió, cuando se dio cuenta Sora lo estaba viendo intensamente. Logró percibir un dejo de incomodidad y quizá ¿hambre? Si, era hambre por una respuesta. Taichi había llegado justo en el momento que iba a responder al favor de Sora, o al menos esa impresión le quedó a ella.

El rubio miró su reloj y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la chica le quitó la palabra "Creo que me debo ir, quiero llegar unos minutos antes para saludar una amiga."

"¿No me esperas? Puedo acompañarte" Sora le dio una mirada de preocupación, sabía que si Taichi la acompañaba estaría en un aprieto.

"No te preocupes Tai, yo la llevo. Tu sabes cómo se pone Hikari cuando llegas tarde" Interrumpió Yamato, guiñándole un ojo a manera de confidencialidad.

Taichi sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo. "Te dejo en las mejores manos." Yamato y Sora rieron ante el comentario.

Rápidamente el moreno le robo un beso a la chica que otorgó como respuesta una tierna sonrisa. Yamato hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le dio un abrazo a su amigo antes de dirigirse a la puerta justo detrás de la chica.

* * *

En cuanto salieron del café la chica soltó un suspiro como si se hubiera librado de una carga muy pesada.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el muchacho con cierta preocupación.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza "Muchas gracias"

"Vamos" El chico instruyó y comenzó a caminar por la calle rápidamente, pasaron un par de segundos antes de que la chica lo alcanzara.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina, el rubio metió sus manos a las bolsas de sus pantalones y comenzó a caminar a un ritmo más lento, despreocupado. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada al cielo. Fue entonces cuando la chica lo llamó.

"Yama…" Un segundo escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven.

"¿Mmm?" Yamato la volteó a ver, Sora tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras caminaba a su lado.

"¿Es una locura verdad?" Preguntó viéndolo directamente a los ojos. La chica le dio una media sonrisa, sabía que la respuesta era más que obvia. Había sido una locura desde el principio.

"Si, es una locura Sora" Respondió el chico sonriendo.

"Bueno… Al menos lo intenté" Regresó su vista al suelo.

Ambos siguieron caminando por varios minutos en silencio. Yamato podía observar la decepción en los movimientos de la chica. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, pero sería enredar las cosas más ¿no? ¿No habría otra manera de resolverlo? Siguieron caminando un par de cuadras cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco, a la chica le tomó un momento darse cuenta que estaba caminando sola y se giró para buscar a su acompañante.

"¿Yama?" Preguntó confundida mientras caminaba hacia él.

"Es muy complicado" Respondió el chico. Parecía que hablaba consigo mismo.

"Si lo sé" Dijo mirando los profundos y azules ojos del muchacho. Suspiró y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a seguir caminando. "y por eso entiendo—." El rubio la interrumpió tomándola del brazo, impidiendo que se alejara. Sora se detuvo confundida por las acciones del muchacho, se giró lentamente para buscar una explicación. Al encontrar sus ojos se pudo notar una calidez que le pareció familiar.

De repente escuchó un suspiró ronco y grave, un suspiro audible sólo para los oídos de Sora "Acepto."

* * *

**Bien, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Lamento haber tardado tanto, la segunda mitad me costó trabajo escribirla y cambié varias veces de opinión. Pero al fin lo terminé :D**

**Gracias a todos y todas las que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia. Espero les haya gustado y espero también lograr actualizar más rápido. **

**¡Por favor R&R!**


End file.
